Ceramic materials comprising alumina along with other metal oxides are known in the art. These materials are generally recognized for their fracture toughness and strength characteristics.
There is a continuing desire for new and larger (i.e., 3 millimeters and larger) ceramic materials with relatively high fracture toughness and strength characteristics, including new materials for abrasive articles and cutting tools and cutting tool inserts, as well as methods for making the same.